The use of compounds which bind nicotinic acetylcholine receptors in the treatment of a range of disorders involving reduced cholinergic function, such as anxiety, depression, schizophrenia, cognitive or attention disorders, Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Tourette's syndrome, and for facilitating smoking cessation, for providing neuroprotection and inducing analgesia, has been discussed in McDonald et al. (1995) “Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors: Molecular Biology, Chemistry and Pharmacology”, Chapter 5 in Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, vol. 30, pp. 41-50, Academic Press Inc., San Diego, Calif.; and in Williams et al. (1994) “Neuronal Nicotinic Acetylcholine Receptors,” Drug News & Perspectives, Vol. 7, pp. 205-223.